The Twelve Reasons
by Twilight.Eclipse101
Summary: Bella has always wondered why Edward loves her, a dozen roses and twelve reasons later she knows why. One Shot! ExB R&R Please!


**A/N: **Here's a one shot I just came up with. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to twilight-is-lovee for Beta-ing this for me!

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

* * *

**The Twelve Reasons**

**Bella POV**

"Edward?" I called as I walked through the front door of the Cullen home. It didn't seem like he was home.

"Alice? Emmett? Esme?" I called in my normal tone, knowing that they could hear me. No one answered; it was quite as a mouse. It seemed as if no one was home.

_That's odd… _I thought. Edward told me earlier to meet him here after work. I went over to the staircase to make my way up to Edward's room. I stepped on the first step, and fell backwards, landing on my hands. I was about to step on something, and it took me by surprise.

_You're not even walking and you still manage to fall over, Bella._

I sighed as I picked myself up from the floor. I looked over at the step to see what I had nearly stepped on. I gasped at what I saw. There lay a single, deep red rose with a note next to it. I went over and picked it up.

I smelt the rose. It was beautiful and sweet. Next, I picked up the note. It was in an envelope; on the front, it said my name in Edward's elegant writing. I smiled and opened it, taking out the note from inside.

"_Dear Bella,_

_You are always wondering and asking how it is that I love you._

_Here is my chance to prove to you why._

_There isn't enough time in a day to mention all the reasons why I love you._

_But I will give you twelve reasons._

_Follow the trail to find them._

_Reason One:_

_Your clumsiness has always been a part of why I love you. The way you fit into my arms when I catch you makes me want to never let go._

_Love, Edward."_

I blushed. My clumsiness had always caused everyone a burden, yet obviously, Edward loves it. I looked up from the note. There, a few steps higher on the stairway, was another deep red rose. I walked up the stairs, careful not to fall again. I bent and picked up the second rose. This one was like the first but instead of a note, there was a tag attached.

_Reason Two: _

_Your beautiful, rose, warm blush. I'd leave you human forever to see it every day for the rest of your life._

He would leave me human to see me blush crimson at any little embarrassing thing. It was one thing I was looking forward to losing when I became a vampire, and it was a reason as to why he loved me. Would he love me any less if this wasn't an aspect of me any longer? Worried, I hurried to the next rose, trying to find Edward faster.

_Bella, I will love you no less than I do now, human or vampire. But I do wish for you to stay human forever._

I frowned at the last sentence, I didn't want to be human, I wanted to be like him, to be with him for eternity.

_Reason Three:_

_Your sleep talking. If I were given the chance to sleep, I would never take that chance with the fear of never again hearing what you say in your sleep. _

I hated my sleep talking, I always considered it utterly embarrassing, and God knows what Edward has heard me say.

I walked slowly up towards the forth rose,

_Reason Four:_

_Your beautiful smile will never cease to amaze me. If I had a heartbeat, it would stop every time you gave me one of your beautiful, pure smiles._

Edward obviously has got this the wrong way around. It is his beautiful crooked smile that makes anyone's heart stop, especially mine.

I continued you onto the fifth rose, a few steps up, carrying the other four with me, taking a sniff every step I took. I reached for the fifth rose.

_Reason Five:_

_The sound of your heartbeat. The rhythm it beats in, the way it races when I touch you._

_If I had a heart beat, Bella, I would want it to be synchronized with yours._

I smiled at this; it was the first of his five reasons I agree too. If he had a heartbeat I would want it to beat in the same rhythm as mine as well.

The sixth rose marked the middle of his reasons. I wondered why he would only give me just twelve reasons. I walked up the stairway towards the sixth rose and reached to pick it up.

_Half a dozen roses for the woman I love._

_Reason Six:_

_The way you tell me you love me. I will never get tired to hearing those words come through those lips of yours._

Six reasons, six to go. The seventh rose was placed a few steps ahead. With a faster pace this time, I made my way towards it.

_Reason Seven:_

_The way you influence me and inspire me, no one has given me what you have given. To me, you will be my only inspiration._

I thought of my lullaby, the one Edward wrote especially for me. I was his inspiration and it was beautiful the way his fingers flowed over the ivory keys, the way the melody sounded so sweet. I was his inspiration and he wrote it for me. I realized this is how he saw me, and it made me heart swell for him even more.

The eighth rose laid on the first step to the stairway on the third floor, the one to Edward's bedroom. I went to reach for it.

_Reason Eight:_

_The way you came into my life and made a mark forever. You are my everything, Bella, stronger than soul mates._

He was the one that left a deep mark in my life. I simply cannot live without him. I cannot not bare to think of my life without him. The ninth rose was spaced further apart than the others.

But this time, my arms were full of eight deep red roses. I bent down to pick up the ninth rose, carefully, trying not to drop the other roses or throwing myself off balance.

_Reason Nine:_

_You are pure to me, Bella. Your beauty stands out to me more than anyone else's._

I had to disagree with him on this. I was no beauty, nothing compared to Alice or Rosalie. Of course, no one could compare to the two. The tenth rose lay on the floor of the third floor. I picked it up and read.

_Reason Ten:_

_You are the only creature on this earth to be able to break my nonexistent heart into a million pieces. Without you, Bella, I will be incomplete._

I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Without Edward, I could never be complete. I needed him. He was _my_ everything. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked for the eleventh rose on the ground.

I noticed there was none on the ground. I glanced around the hallway of the third floor, and there, taped on Edward's bedroom door, was the eleventh deep red rose. I made my way over, peeled it off the door, and read the tag.

_Reason Eleven:_

_You love me even though I could easily hurt you. I keep waiting for you to turn away but you love and accept me for who I am._

I stood at the door re-reading what the tag said in Edward's elegant handwriting. How could he possibly think I'd leave him? I would never leave him. Knowing Edward might be in his room waiting for me, I placed my free hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it.

What I saw on the other side nearly made me drop everything I was holding. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. I heard Edward chuckled at my reaction. I felt my knees grow week and fell to my feet. Edward was next to me in a flash.

"Bella! Bella! Love," called Edward's perfectly velvet smooth voice, now filled with concern for me.

When I found my voice, I was able to reply to Edward, after I was over the shock of the sight before me.

"Edward, I- I'm speechless," I stuttered.

I heard his quiet laugh again. Knowing he didn't frighten me, he lifted me up to the bed.

When I walked in, Edward was standing just at the door with my favorite crooked smile. The room was filled with red rose petals and candles lighting the room. My pre-recorded lullaby was playing softly in the background.

Edward went to pick up what he had dropped when he'd rushed to me, he was back in a flash, holding out a another deep rose, but not a real one this time. A fake one. I frowned utterly confused.

Edward leaned into my ear and whispered, "And the twelfth reason I love you, is because you are you, _My Bella_."

I turned my heard and captured my lips with his. I kissed him with as much fierce passion I could muster. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my hands swarmed into his hair, adding pressure onto our kiss. This kiss was different than any other we had had. It was stronger and with more passion. I realized what was so different. Edward was kissing me just as I was kissing him. He pulled away after a few minutes, letting me catch my breath.

"You're testing my will power, Bella," he whispered.

"Sorry," I said and pressed my lips against his again, this time not as urgent. Once he pulled away, I caught my breath again.

"Edward, why did you give me only twelve reasons?"

"Because, love, there's not enough time in this life to tell you how much I love you. Therefore, I gave you just the main reasons."

"Why twelve roses?"

"A dozen roses is more romantic than half a dozen, love"

I blushed at this, realizing it was a stupid question to ask. Edward ran a finger over my cheeks and my blush and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"What's with the fake rose then?" This question earned a chuckle from him. Edward leaned into my ear again.

"When the last rose dies is when I will stop loving you…"

Realizing what this meant, I crushed my lips to his again.

"I love you. Forever."

* * *

**The End**

_Twelve Reasons:_

_Reason 1: Bella's Clumsiness_

_Reason 2: Bella's Blush_

_Reason 3: Bella's Sleep Talking_

_Reason 4: Bella's Smile_

_Reason 5: Bella's heartbeat_

_Reason 6: Bella saying, "I Love You"_

_Reason 7: Bella's inspiration_

_Reason 8: Bella's mark in Edward_

_Reason 9: Bella's purity and beauty_

_Reason 10: Bella holding Edward together_

_Reason 11: Bella's acceptance and love for a vampire_

_Reason 12: Because Bella is Bella.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Don't forget to review!! And please go read my other story, 'Cover Your Flaws'!!


End file.
